Turning through the years
by DJsaxby16
Summary: What happens when a boy who doesn't like Les Miserables ends up in the movie itself as a student? What happens when he meets a certain Gamin?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, i'm Toby Ross. I do not like Les Miserables, ok let me rephrase that. Im tired of it. I have a twin sister, Beth, she is obsessed with this show. I mean she knows this show backwards and forwards. She's also made me do so many things with her that have to do the Les Mis, we saw the touring production, she's made me watch both the 10th and 25th anniversary concert DVDs over and over and over again. To top it off, I think we saw the movie about six times as well. But I digress, now I love theatre, i've done lots of it since I was a little kid, also we live in an medium sized town in Ohio, and our school is a drama school. Sports are not the big thing here. Anyway one day im just having breakfest and the next thing I know Beth comes stormin down to me.

"TOBY TOBY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!"

"Can I atleast finish my toast?" , I say with a mouthful of toast

"Ok you know our commuity theatre right?"

"You mean the one i've done fourteen shows in since I was ten?... Nope never heard of it", I replied sarcastically.

"All right smart-ass, look I was just on their website and they announced their next show", she seemed oddly excited, and me being a regular there, naturally I asked

"So what are they doing?"

"LES MISERABLES!", she squealed really loudly

I just looked at her with a stern face, "No, no no no no, not no way not no how, not gonna happen"

"Please audition with me im begging you!"

"Look we gotta get school" I go for my car keys and run out the door and head to school, luckily for me I have no classes with her. Next thing I new my best friend was coming up to me

"Hey Toby, did you hear they're doing Les-"

I cut him off real fast, "Don't even say it Joey, I already got the earful this morning"

"Beth huh?"

"Well who else?"

"So your auditioning for it right?", I don't even know why he's asking this

"Hell freaking no, why are you even asking me that?"

"To piss you off", he said with a grin, "Besides it may not be too bad, im auditioning for it"

"Yea well good luck with that" I walked off highly annoyed, so when we got home I avoided Beth at all cost, I stayed locked up in my room. Then dinner dcided to show its ugly face and my mom called me down. We all sat in the dining room and enjoyed our meal until my mother just had to say it

"So they're doing Les Miserables at the theatre huh?"

I am now cringing quite painfully at this point, "Thanks mom"

Beth, of course, spoke up, "Look Toby why are you so against Les Mis? Its my favorite musical and you know it. Please, we've done tons of shows together, just give it a chance?"

Now me and Beth have done so much theatre together, we're like partners in crime. Since I don't feel like bein a douch, I, give in, "When are the auditions?"

Next thing, Beth ran up and threw her arms around my neck "THNK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Now wait, im not gonna give in so easily. I will audition and maybe go for a minor part. But only if you stop the Les Mis banter for a while."

"Hey, no problem"

So the audition day came and I did ok. They made me sing a bit of 'Red & Black' and a bit of 'Empty chairs at empty tables', and then came the wait. Three days pass before the cast list comes out. Beth checks the website and emidiatly scrolls down before lookin at the main cast. She then scrolls up and squeals "I GOT IN I GOT IN! Im playing the woman who gets Fantine fired and im one of the turning girls."

"Yea great, did I get in?"

"Let me look. Well you're not in the chorus, you're not, any of the minor characters, oh hey Joey is playing Enjolas. Well it looks like..." she stopped dead in mid-sentence

"What? What is it?", I look over and see her trying so hard not to laugh. She then turned her labtop towards me, and I read what she was laughing at, "You've gotta be kidding me"

_Marius...Toby Ross_

**Authors note: **Welcome all to my new fic, I hope you enjoy it. I would like to say im actually co-writing this fic with a friend of mine. We're excited to see it through and see what we can do. So enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I AM DROPPING OUT, END OF DISCUSSION!", I stormed out of the room while Beth was still trying to stop laughing. She eventually chased me down.

"Oh come on you big sour puss. It's not like you're Valjean or anything"

"I don't care, I said minor and nothing else. Im not gonna do it" my mother then came into the picture.

"Hmm, shouting, and saying you 'won't' do it? Im guessing you got a lead role"

"He got Marius", Beth added,

"Big part, not minor, im not doin it, plain and simple, mom back me up"

"Ohhh noo im staying out of this one. You two fight it out, im gonna go make dinner", and then she just left us

"Look Beth im sorry, I just really don't wanna do this. Besides why do you care so much? You're in, you should be happy, and don't worry i'll go to each show to cheer you on.", but apparently just cheering her on isn't enough.

"I care because this is my all time favorite musical, I want you to be a part of this, for me"

"Well im sorry but it's not gonna happen", I tried to go to my room but then she said the one thing that would convince me to do it.

"Six months"'

"What?" I asked

"If you do the show with me. I will stop the Les Mis banter for six whole months."

I just let that thought sink in, six whole months with no Les Mis banter, six months a some peace and quiet, "Ok i'll do it. When is the cast meeting?"

"EEEEEPPPP", was all I heard after that, so we went to the cast meeting and I got to meet most of the cast, there were some folks i've wroked with before, some new people also, then of course Joey popped up

_"Marius it's nice to see you, I have no doubt your audition went well"_, he decided to sing, man I had the biggest urge to slap that grin right off his face. However I decided to be the bigger man.

"Look I don't wanna screw around, im just gonna do the show and get over it. So who have you met?"

"Well I met all the students, they seem like good guys, I met the girl playing Eponine, she's pretty cool too. It's a pretty good cast."

"Who's playing Cosette?", he then looked down without answering, "Joey?", he just kept his heead down, but I could hear him mutter, "Im sorry Toby", Then I hear a voice that still haunts my dreams

"HI TOBY!", shouted a very high-pitched girly voice from behind me

"No", I mutter very quietly, Then Joey looked up at me, "Sarah Baxter?", I asked, very afraid of the answer

He nodded, "Sarah Baxter...". Now let me tell you a bit about Sarah Baxter. Imagine the most stereotypicaly perfect girl you can imagine, and multiply it by ten. She is the most real life Mary Sue I have ever met. She's five feet tall, blond, with blue eyes. She's the captain of the cheerleading team, she's the student body president, she's got the singing voice of an angel, she's even the Captain of the debate team for God's sake. She also has had the biggest crush on me since elementary school, I mean she's not a bad person but her mega niceness really creeps me out, she's unbelivably clingy, also one can listen to her speak for only so long. Once I swore she spoke for a straight hour without taking a breath. Now she's playing my love interest, oh what a delight. I now can't get away because she wrapped her arms around my waist and had me held tighter than an Anaconda on Steroids.

"Oh Toby it's so good to see you"

"Can't b...br...breath", I manage to get out, she loosend up on her grip and I started to catch my breath, "So Sarah, always a pleasure", _please kill me_ I just kept thinking to myself. I decided to turn around and make eye contact with her, my God I swear her eyes are made of glitter.

"So, looks like we're Marius and Cosette, aren't you excited?"

"Very, listen can you excuse me for a second", I don't think i've ever split out of somewhere so quickly. I am now a hawke looking for it's prey, and I find it. "Beth, might I have a word, I pull on my sisters arm and decide to have a chat with her, "Why didn't you tell me Sarah Baxter was playing Cosette?" I shout-whisperd

"Did I not?", of course she started to laugh again, "Maybe next time you should read the cast list instead of avoiding it like the plauge", she just smirked and walked off.

"Could this get any worse?", I really wish I hadn't said that. So the rehersal process began. It was pretty basic, it was every day in the afternoon to night, most of the day on saturdays, and sundays we had the day off. Then came... the day. We started rehersing the battel scenes on the barricade and it was a bit of a cluster. our director was shouting directions and we were doing our best, "Ow watch it!", I yelled at Joey who turned around and elbowed me right in the chest. Then it happend, I lost my balance and I began to fall. Joey tried to catch me but it was too late. I fell of the barricade entierly, As I got closer to the ground only one thought went through my head, _"This is gonna hurt"_. Next thing I knew, wham, I fell and landed on my back and my head slammed against the stage. As you may have guessed, I blacked out. Then a weird thing happend. I heard my name being shout out, but I didnt recognize any of the voices. I slowly began to open my eyes.

"Toby, are you ok?", I heard a voice ask, I didn't recognise it. Then I looked down as my eyes opend. I noticed something odd, my clothes, I was wearing ninteenth century clothing. Then I looked up. There were other guys and we were standing in a small room with a window on the side looking out to some old street. That looked weirdly familiar. "Hey Toby, whats wrong?", the voice continued next to me. I decided to look over and see who was talking to me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_"Oh my God, Killian Donnely?", _I thought, "Uh yea Combeferre i'm fine", "_Wait what did I just call him?" _

"You sure? You look kinda pale"

"Umm I think im just gonna go get some air" I tried to run out but another voice caught my ear.

"Toby, where are you going?", I turned around and wouldn't you know it. A blond and curly headed Aaron Tivet was looking right at me.

"Im going to get some air Enjolras", _"Oh man, I need to get out of here"._ I ran out as fast as I could. I went outside and I was on a street with pour begging people all around it. It was all ninteenth century and I was unbelivably getting freaked out. Then I turned around and looked at the very building I ran out of. Then I came to a realistation when I saw the sign hanging on the buiding. It said **Musain**.

_"Im in the Les Miserables movie... When I asked How could it get worse, I didnt want an answer"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ok Toby, you can figure this out. Maybe you just ate something bad and you're halucinating. Yep you're gonna wake up right now"_, with a big swing I slaped myself really hard in the face... it didn't work. _"Ok, that hurt. My God this can't be happening. How is this happening? Whats happening? Why am I asking myself?"_, I stumbled everywhere and walked around in circles for atleast half an hour. After my head quit spinning I realised how cold it was outside. I felt it was time to make my way back to the cafe, little did I know my life would change forever. I was walking by some ally and I heard real rapid foot steps, they sounded closer and closer. Then next thing I knew, something slamed into me hard and knocked me down, or wrather someone.

"Hey watch it!", I yelled at whoever it was and what happend next, I did not expect. I ended up being being met with two big light brown eyes attached to a very familiar looking female face, _"Samantha Barks? Holy shit..."_, and wouldn't you know, it just got weirder. I began to hear music, like music from the show, and I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth next.

_ "I didn't see you there, forgive me"_, I sang, not spoke, sang...

"It's ok, but I dont have time talk", she said in a hurry, and for some reason, I tried to stop her from leaving

"Hey whats the rush?"

"Look nows not a good time"

"WHERE IS SHE?!", shouted a voice coming down from the ally she tried to run again but I stopped her

"Wait, hide in that barel right there", she looked at me like I was crazy but as the footsteps got closer she decided to take my advice and leaped into it, I put a lid over it as I saw a posh elderly man run out of the ally. Of course out of all the people he walked up to me.

"Young man, did you see a young brunette girl run past here?"

"Umm what did she look like?"

"I didnt see her face but did you see one?"

"You know what, come to think of it I did, she went that way", I pointed towards some random street and the old man went off. So when I realised that the coast was clear, I took off the lid and helped her out, "So why were you being chased by a weirdly fast old timer?"

"He thought I pickpocketed him"

"Now why would he think that?", like I had to ask

She reached around her back and pulled out a billfold and reached down her tatterd blouse and pulled out a gold pocket watch, "Because I did"

"Wow, that's impressive actually"

"Why thank you, say aint you one the students who hangs about the cafe?"

"Yes I am, my name is Toby Beron", _"A last name? Did I just say a last name?"_, "You're Eponine right?"

"Yes, well I gotta be on my way", I don't why I did it, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Hey do you have to go right now? I was just headin back to the cafe. Maybe I could buy you a drink?"

Once again she looked at me like I was crazy, but then she looked at the pocket watch and shrugged, "Sure, i've got time"

So we made our way back to the cafe and wouldn't you know, I had a billfold with money in it, how bout that? So we sat down at the bar and I ordered two bottles of ale, looks like sneaking my dad's beer's came in handy. "So Eponine, you rob here often?", I was never good at pick up lines, don't judge me.

"Uhh yea, most days. My father is very picky. What about you? What's your story?"

_"Story? Oh god, okay don't panic. Lets see each time I needed to say something I just opend my mouth and It came out. Well, here it goes."_, "I've lived in Paris pretty much all of my life. My parents weren't insanley wealthy but we had enough. They passed away last year when I started going to school and left me quite a bit actually, turns out they were saving up for me. Nothing too exciting, _"Oh my God, I cant believe that worked." _

"Well I think I better leave, My father will not be happy if I don't collect enough", what scared me was that I knew 'unhappy' meant more than just mad at her. So me, being the good samaritan that I am, I decided to give her a hand.

"Hey wait a second", I pulled out some coins I found in my pocket, "Here, you can say you ripped it off me", she actually pushed it away

"Sorry, I don't do charity", oddly enough I expected this

"Look it's not charity, it's a friend giving you a hand. Go on, I don't mind", I could tell she was thinking about it. She ended up taking the money and scurring out. "_Well I_ _guess that's that."_ Then another thought came to my head. _"Ok, where do I live?"_

"Toby, are you ok?", Combeferre was at my side with a big coat in his hand, "You forgot your coat when you left"

"Uhh thanks, it's freezing out there"

"What did you expect, it's January. Come on I'll walk home with you", So I get to see where I live, this should be interesting. We walked down a ways till we came to a two story flat. I'm guessing it was mine so as I walked up to the door I looked back at Combeferre, "See you tomorrow"

"Wait a second. There are two questions im gonna ask you and I want you to answer them, no questions asked.", he nodded, "How old am I?"

He looked confused but answerd anyway, "You're twenty"

"And what exactly do I study?"

"... You study Philosophy with me. You sure you're ok?"

"Yea i'm fine, well see you tomorrow.", I walked in and studied the envorinment. I'll admit it was a nice place, but I let my thoughts wander again. _"Okay, so i'm twenty, not seventeen, i'm one of Les amis, and I live in ninteenth century Paris. Well at least i've got my own place."_


	4. Chapter 4

I began to wake up from a night of very odd sleeping. I awoke hoping that it was all just a weird dream, but no. I awoke to find I was in a room in ninteenth century Paris. Well to be honest, it was a really nice flat. It was two stories, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living area, and even a small study. I walked to my wardrobe and find it full of clothes, I put on an outfit and head back down to the kitchen and see what I had to eat. I didn't have that much food, so I figured i'd have to get some later. Then a knock came at my door and I answerd it

"Hi Toby", it was Combeferre all chipper and such, "Are you ready for class?"

_"Oh great, more school"_, "Yea, lets go", I'm a high school kid who doesn't know anything about college, or philosophy for that matter. However I managed to fake my way through it, it was a nice university that is. I managed to see all the Les Amis durimg the day. We all went to the cafe in the afternoon and I saw Enjolras looking out the window and walked up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Look at them, just look at them", he was refering to all the poor, begging people outside, "I mean we've all got wealth, clothes, food, what do they have?"

Grantaire chipped in, in all his drunken glory, "You know Enjolras, with all your fancy talking, you should go into politics. You like talking and we tend to fall asleep while you're doing it" Of course some of the guys snickerd, but a few of the others didn't.

"He's not wrong", Courfeyrac chimed in, "How is right that we get live in houses, and they live in the streets?"

"Because that is how our dear king wants it.", added Prouvaire, "You know we have an entire revoultion to get rid of the last king, and we just ended up right back where we started."

Enjolras turned sharply from the window and almost ran into me walking over to Prouvaire, "Say that again"

Prouvaire looked confused, "Say what again?"

"About the revolution"

"We had an entire revolution to get rid of the last king and ended up right back where we started."

"About the revolution"

"We had a revolution to get rid of the last king, we ended up back where we started", then his face clicked, "You must be joking"

"Why not?"

"Start another revolution? Us?", asked Feuilly, "What good will that do?

"Dammit don't you all see?", He then stood on the table in the center of the room, "Look at those people. They live in the cold, filth, and muck while the wealthy live like kings, you think that's right? They're forced to steal and become criminals only because they want to feed their families, you think that's right? A revolution is the only option, we have to atleast try. Every day I walk on those streets and I feel sick to my stomach. If they see that mere group of students is willing to fight for them, they'll join us. We may even have Lamarque back us. So what do you say?"

Everyone was silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Then Combeferre stood up, "Let's do it", then they all began to stand up, leaving Grantaire last. We all began to stare at him

"Oh for God's sake, if you wanna get killed, I guess I can't let you do it without me", he stood up, "So what is your oh great one?"

Enjolras got off the table and began giving orders, "Ok, we're going to start meeting here regulary, we'll make plans to fight. I don't know when it will happen, but I can assure you, it will."

We all began to leave and Combeferre caught up with me, "So this whole revolution thing, do think it'll work?", he asked me

"I don't know, everyone seems to think so", suddenly I felt somthing slam into me. I expected it to be Eponine but instead it turned out to be a little boy holding a loaf of bread. A fat man in an apron came charging down the street and walked towards the boy.

"You better give back that loaf or i'll sick the police on you boy"

I stood in between the man and the boy, "Hey, why don't you just piss off? The kids just hungry" I pulled some money out and put it in the mans hand, "There, you happy?"

The man looked highly pissed off, but never the less, he turned and walked away. Then We heard yelling coming from behind us, "Gavroche!" I turned to see Eponine walking towards him. "What happend?"

"Eh, one of the kids got scared and ran, I woulda been in jail though if it weren't for him", he pointed up to me, I just shrugged

"A boy shouldn't have to go to jail for just being hungry"

"Thank you", Eponine looked at me and I saw something on her face, it looked darker than most of her dirt stains. It looked like a bruise

"Say are you ok?", she backed away

"Yes im fine, c'mon Gavroche"

"Thank you sir", they started to walk, but I stopped them. while Eponine was coverd up pretty good for the weather, Gavroche was shivering, it's a miracle he can survive in this cold. I knelt down and took off my coat and put it on Gavroche.

"Be careful out there", then they both scatterd off. Then Combeferre patted my shoulder

"Well it looks like the revolution has already begun"

I walked in silence all the way back to my flat. I sat in a chair in the living area and began a fire. I managed to vind somebread, cheese and vegetables, it wasn't too much but I began to eat. It didn't occur to me that I would be fighting in the revolution, then a knock came at my door. I got up to answer it and was suprised to find Eponine standing there.

"Eponine, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for helping Gavroche, we're both very greatful."

I began to blush a bit, "Do you wanna come in?"

"No I can't, I just wanted to thank you.", she scatterd back into the dark.

_"Man that girl is something."_

**Authors note: **I am so so so so sorry for not writing more. Somethings got in the way. I had a big role in my school's musical, so that took up my time, and I just finished up high school. Infact I just graduated a couple of days ago. So now I have more free time. Please keep reading, again, sorry for taking so long.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two months since I woke up in Paris. It was now march, and it was finally starting to warm up. I had learned a basic routine, everyday I would get up, go to school with Combeferre (we ended up becoming immediate best friends), we would go out to the cafe, then we would go home. Now don't get me wrong, there was other stuff to do. I alos learned alot too. I learned how to shave with a straight razor (not the prettiest sight in the world), I learned to cook, work the appliances, I basically learned how to live in 1832. I also learned quickly too, which quite suprised me, I was always a bit of a slow learner. It didn't matter though, I found myself really contempt with my new life. I had friends, a place of my own, it was good. Granted there were plenty of times when I wanted to see my family, but I didn't know how it could happen. So I went on living, then I went to the cafe one day, Enjolras was talking and planning more about the revolution. He seemed more and more into it, so did everyone else, except Grantaire who just got drunk alot. I managed to get to know the guys, except really for Marius, no reason reakky, we just didn't talk too much. Anyways the meeting went like any other day Enjolras talked for hours and hours making plans. So I went to the market place to buy some stuff when I reached for my billfold and discoverd that it was gone, then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Lose this?", I turned to see Eponine grinning holding my billfold, it also just occured to me that I hadn't seen her in weeks

"How'd you get that?", I snatched it away from her

"Can't help it, sometimes it's just too easy"

"Say where've you been? I haven't seen you in weeks. I tried asking Gavroche, but he didn't know where you were"

Eponine looked suprised, "What? Did ya miss me?"

"No, I was just curious"

"Well I was just doing extra work", Eponine turned and I noticed a big scar on her arm that wasn't there the last time I saw her. I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What happend?"

"Oh, that was just an accident. I fell and hit hit my arm.", Let's just say, something inside of me was calling major bullshit. Marius arrived next

"Hey Toby, Enjolras said that the meeting is cancelled tomorrow. Oh, hello Eponine"

Eponine stood frozen for a second, "Hello monsieur. Nice to see you again"

_"Oh yea, she has a thing for him." _, I don't know why, but I began to feel a tad jealous.

"EPONINE! LET'S GO!", some guy in an old top hat was yelling at her, she scatterd off without even looking back at Marius and I. All I could was look at him.

"Who the hell was that guy?", Marius looked mad, but he replied

"He's works for her father, his name is Mont something"

Then it hit me, "Montparnasse?"

"Yes, thats him. He's not what you would call 'a nice fellow'. Take my advice, stay away from him.", he just left after that cheery conversation. So I went back to my flat and made myself dinner. As I was just about to sit down at the table, a knock came at my door. I wasn't very happy due to the fact that I was hungry but I answerd the door.

"Hello sir" I had to look down to find the sounds source

"Gavroche? What are you doing here?"

"Im sorry sir, I think the police may be after me, and Couf lives too far away. Can I just come in for a little while?"

How could I have the heart to turn out a little kid? So I fixed him a plate of dinner and let him eat with me. "So exactly how old are you?"

"Ten, I ran away when I was eight. Life on the streets is alot better than with my family. Eponine is the only one who was nice to me."

"Yea, she's somthing i'll say that. Gavroche there's something I need to know."

"What is it?"

"Does your father... Does he hurt Eponine?", Why did I even have to ask?

"Yes he does, alot. That's why I ran. I still remeber that night, it was after a robbery went wrong. He was so furious and Eponine made the mistake of trying to calm him down. He beat her so bad I thought he was going to kill her, I was so scared that I ran. Eponine came and found me a week later. She tried to make me come home but there was no way I was going back there. The streets are better."

I had absolutly no response, nothing, "How can someone be like that to his own child?"

"He's no better than Parnasse."

"Oh and what has he done?"

"Had his way with her as many times as he wanted", man did I pick the wrong time to take a drink. It was one thing hearing this horrible stuff, but to hear it from a child.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen it, in the allies when he's bored, andd I used to hear it in the house. There was nothing that Eponine could've done. He may not be very big, but trust me, looks are deciving."

I put the plates up and tossed out any leftovers, when I came back I found gavroche asleep on my couch. Well I expected it considering how much he ate. Since I didn't feel like kicking him out, I went and got a blanket and let him sleep her for the night. Of course he was gone the next morning, but i'd be lying if I said I didn't expect it.

**Author's note:** Yea I know this chapter is kinda pointless, but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting for so long. Just keep reading, i'll try to get more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Combeferre were in class as usual, except my mind was on other things. I was from the world where I knew of the events that were coming. These thoughts have been plauging my mind. Now that's one thing, but something else has been purging my thoughts as well, Eponine. I just haven't been able to get her out of my mind. The funny thing is, i've never really spoken to her that much in these past few months. Sure i've seen her a few times, but most of the time she is pining over Marius. I've never been more jealous of anyone else in my life. Combeferre started shaking at me and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Toby, class is over.", I looked around and everyone was starting to leave, but Combeferre just sat back down, "Are you ok? You seem to be day-dreaming alot."

"Uhh, I was just thinking about the revolution. I mean, Enjolras has been stirring up a storm. I just don't know if it's gonna work or not.", but Combeferre sensed I was lying, which I was. Of course I was thinking about Eponine

"Toby, are you sure your ok? You're my best friend, you can talk to me if you need to."

"Yes, im fine. Im just gonna go home."

"Oh wait, since there isn't a meeting tonight, we were all gonna go out."

_"Go out? Where else do we go outside the cafe?"_, "Where?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably somewhere where there's drinks and women. There's plenty of both in the city."

So later Combeferre made me go with him because he did not want to be left alone. Granted I would've rather stayed home, but somehow he talked me into it. So we all ended up in some tevern looking place where there was alcohol, women, and a lot of drunk people. Grantaire fit right in I can tell you that. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except me. I was never one for bars and such, the cafe is the only exception. So I went outside and just walked around. I never realised how Paris was such a hellhole in the 1800s. Sure I learned plenty about it in history class, but seeing it in person was something else entirley. Now I understand why the students wanted to revolt. There is no doubt that I was going to fight with them, but I still know what will happen. Then another sight caught my eyes. There were women in ragedy clothing and smuged makeup covering their faces throwing themselves at any man walking by, without a doubt they were prostitutes. I couldnt imagine the horror these girls have been through. Forced to sell their bodies to make ends meet. I started walking and some guy walked up to me.

"Good evening monsieur, see anything you like?"

"No thank you", I tried to walk away but he didn't give up

"Please monsieur, I highly reccomend this one", he pulled out a girl from behind him, "She's still a bit new, but oh she is an absolute favorite amongst my customers."

She walked forward and moved her hand around me, I tried to move her hand then she looked up at me. Her face looked familiar, even though it was drenched in white make-up and such, all I needed to see were her eyes. The same brown eyes I saw when I first woke up here. When I realised it, she saw the expression on my face and she knew that I knew. It was Eponine. I looked back at the man, "You know what, i'll take her."

"Wonderful, how long will you be requiring her company?"

"Oh I think she's an overnighter, I can afford it."

"Well then, play nice Eponine."

"Yes sir", she replied

I walked her back to my flat and not a word was exchanged between us. However we made our way back and I led her to a table with seats, "Would you like to sit down?", she sat at the table, "Are you hungry?", she timidly nodded. I went to the pantry and pulled out some meat. I lit the stove and I turned back to ask her something else, but then I saw her beggining to unlace the corset she was wearing. I walked back to her, "Eponine, what are you doing?"

"Look Toby, if you're going to have your way with me, i'd rather we just do it and get it over with."

I put my hands on her cheeks and lifted her face up, "I would never do such a thing. I brought you here to spare you one night, and let you keep your dignity. As long as you're with me, you're safe.", a tear fell down her cheek, and a small smile crept up, "Now would you like any vegetables or anything like that with your dinner?", her smile grew a bit and she nodded. I gave her an entire plate of food, and she just attacked it. With how skinny she was, it was hard to blame her. So to add on to my kidness, I pulled out a bottle of gin and two cups. Her eyes lit up when I poured it. Then I spoke, "How long has your father made you do this? I'm assuming it's not you're choice."

She took a swig and wiped her mouth, "Just a few months, he thought it was a good way to make money. I knew I couldn't say no, because he'd make me do it, one way or the other."

"How can someone be so cruel, and to his own daughter?"

"It's nothing new to me, he's always this cruel. Why do you think Gavroche left?", we just sat in silence taking drinks and she spoke up again, "I want to ask a favor of you, but im afraid of imposing"

"No it's ok, you're my guest, ask away."

"Could I possibly have a bath?"

I just shrugged, "You want warm or cold water?"

She let out a small laugh, "Warm if it's ok"

"The bathing room is upstairs, first door on the left", she scurried up there and I took two pales outside to the pump and got some water. I heated them up and took them to the bathroom. Eponine was just standing in there as I poured them in. It took a few trips but I brought in the last buckets. "Ok, these are the last-", I was a bit taken by suprise, Eponine was standing next to the tub, fully naked. I swear if my cheeks were any redder, they'd have been glowing.

"What?", she just plainly asked, I turned my head to the side

"You know, you could've warned a guy."

"Pfft, come on, have you never seen a naked woman before?"

"Still, a warning would've nice"

"Oh just pour the buckets, and turn your head. Relax im not going to seduce you." So I did what she asked and I did my best to keep my view of her from the neck up. So she got in and asked for another favor, "Again im sorry to ask, but could you get my back for me?"

"Sure", I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed a cloth, dipped it in the water and began to wash her back, while she began to wash her face. After I cleaned all the dirt and such from her back, my eyes widend from all the scars on her back. This time my face grew red with anger,_ "I swear if I ever see her father in person, i'll punch him." _

"Do you have a towel?", she looked at me with a clean face, free of the dirt and makeup. I almost stared at her, she looked so... so... beautiful. But I reached up and grabbed a towel and quickly coverd her avoiding eye contact with the rest of her.

"Wait here a minute." I went and grabbed a pair of my coverall undergarment things, I could never remember what they're called, and brought them to her. "I know, they're for men, but it's all I have"

She smiled, "It's fine", she changed and I led her to the guest bedroom, just across the hall from mine. "Well, goodnight Toby"

"Goodnight Eponine", We both went into our rooms. It was around midnight and I assumed she was asleep by now, and I was wide awake staring at the ceiling. I just couldn't get her out of my head. Then I heard noises coming from the other room. It sounded like mumbles, then they became clearer

"No...No... Papa please, please don't" I could hear screaming after that, I jumped out of my bed and rushed to her room, I threw the door open and she was thrashing and screaming in her bed. I ran up and grabbed sher shoulders and began to shake her a bit.

"Eponine, Eponine wake up!", her eyes shot open, she was breathing hard, and she was absolutly drenched in sweat, "It's ok, im here. You're safe", then the tears began to fall from her eyes and she broke down into uncontrolable sobbing. I got into the bed with her and held her tight. In the sobs I could hear one more request from her

"Toby, please don't leave me."

"Shh, im not going anywhere", and as God as my witness, I meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

Me and Eponine became much closer, much more than we were previously. I often paid for her 'services' on many occasions for her company. Our relationship grew much more, and I began to realize my feelings for her. Yes I was in fact developing feelings, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Ok yes I was, I was afraid big time. However, she has stopped completely pining for Marius, which has been making me think. Are the feelings being returned, well this next turn of events made think so. I went to look for her at the market, which is her usual hunting ground for pickpocketing. After a couple of minutes I felt a disturbance in the force and I felt for my billfold. It, of course, was not there. I turned around to find Eponine grinning away and holding my billfold in my face.

"Looking for something?"

"Ha ha, very funny Ponine", I swiped it away from her. She of course started laughing but gave me a hug.

"So what are doing here?"

"What? I can't come visit a friend? Here I bought this for Gavroche." I gave her a bag full of fruit, "I heard Couf saying his birthday is coming up, so I figured this could keep him from stealing for a little while"

"Wow, thank you. Inspector Javert has been on him for some time now."

"Oh ya I've heard of him", _"My sister once sang 'Stars' for an entire week."_

"He's a real ass. Everyone here hates him."

"I bet, Do you wanna take a walk?"

"Umm, sure", we just started aimlessly drifting.

"So, how are things?"

"Good, I guess. Not much has changed. You?"

"Ya, things are good. This whole revolution thing has been actually stirring. It's incredible. We might actually be able to do it."

"Uh-hu, so why did you really wanna take this 'walk'", she started to look at me all playfully suspicious, but I knew she was also being serious. So I tried to peice together a bullshit answer.

"Oh I don't know. I was bored and you're good company.", she still didn't look convinced, but something else caught her eye. There were some carriages starting to pass by and people in costumes started to exit. Eponine just stared at them in what looked to be envy. "Eponine? Still with us?", I waved my hand infront of her face.

"They're traveling performers. They always come this time of year and put on some outdoor show."

"So why are you staring at them like they have two heads?"

"I don't know, they just fasinate me.", the defence in her voice sent my BS meter spiking.

"Ya, so what's the real reason?"

"Well... I guess it's just the fantasy of running away from it all joining the circus or something. Not having to steal or deal with my father anymore."

"...Oh. Im... im sorry I didn't thin-"

"No, it's ok. I prob-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?", we both jumped slightly as we saw one of the guys coming out of the carraige, "We are putting on the show in two and a half weeks and you're telling me that our Benedick and Beatrice just decide to quit?", another guy followed him

"Look how was I supposed to guess they were gonna run off and get married?"

"Look, we need to get new leads and fast. Now can you tell me how we do it?"

"Do we have time to hold auditions?"

"No"

"Could we get some extras to do it?"

"Please, there's a reason they're extras"

"Well I can't pull two leads out of a hat, so why don't you think of something!"

Without warning Eponine grabbed my wrist and sped towards those guys before I could get a breath in, "We'll do it!", the two just stared at her

"Who are you?", one of them asked

"My name is Eponine, this is my friend Toby. We're actors."

My eyes flew to here, "Say what?"

"Yes, we are here and at your service. What's the play?", I wen't up and grabed her wrist

"Umm, will you gentlemen excuse me and my friend here for a few minutes?", I pulled her aside while keeping a smile, "Eponine, what are doing?"

"What? You told me you used to act", we got to talkin about ourselves once and I let it slip that I acted, not in what, just that I acted, "Besides, it could be fun"

"Ya but, I haven't done it in a long time, and since when do you act? Infact, I don't mean to sound rude, but can you even read?", I knew something was about to go down. She dropped her happy smile and put on a real serious face. She walked over to the two men.

"Excuse me gentlemen, what play are you doing?"

"Much ado about nothing", one replied

"Do you have a script handy?"

"Umm.. yes", the other man handed her a script

"Thank you. Toby, would you mind joining us", I walked over and stood by the other men. She took the script and began scanning the pages. She landed on a spot and began to read. She just read it over and put the script down. Then she started walkimg around and mumbling to herself. After what I think was fifteen minutes she then looked at us and began.

_"What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true?  
Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much?  
Contempt, farewell! and maiden pride, adieu!  
No glory lives behind the back of such.  
And, Benedick, love on; I will requite thee,  
Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand:  
If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee  
To bind our loves up in a holy band;  
For others say thou dost deserve, and I  
Believe it better than reportingly." _

I was dumbfounded, I just sat there with my jaw dropped. I know it wasn't much, but she did it perfectly. Every single line was said beautifuly. Without missing a beat, I turned to the men, "So how long do we have to get ready?"

"Two and half weeks", he handed me a script, "Glad to have you with us"

While at the meeting I told everyone about what happend and let's just say, while the others didn't mind, Enjolras wasn't very enthusiastic. "Toby let me remind you of something. We are in the process of starting a revoultion. I don't need one of my men prancing around on stage in leotards!"

"Look i'm sorry ok. I didn't expect this to happen, it just did."

"So what play are you doing?", Couferyac asked

"Much ado about nothing, it's a Shakespeare play."

"Oooo, gettin all fancy are we?", said Grantaire whom then stood on a chair, "Someones in love, thy name is Toby", and they started laughing, jackasses

"Hey look, we're just doing a play", I defended

"As the romantic leads.", implied Grantaire

"Yes, but like I said, it's just a play.", I defended again

"Do you guys get to kiss?"

"Grantaire, im about two seconds away from shoving that bottle up your ass. Got it?, and thankfully he backed off. He was lucky too, cause I meant it.

"He does have a point though", Joly brought up, "You and Eponine have been spending alot of time togther. What is going between you two?"

"Nothing! We're just friends"

"Well someones defense", sneered Grantaire

"Ok gimme the bottel", I started marching towards him, but the others held me back. "Ok, you're right! Yes I like Eponine! Yes im excited to be playing her romantic opposite! And yes I have to kiss her! NEXT QUESTION?"

They all went silent. Not Even Enjolras was speaking up. Then out of all the guys in the room, Marius is the one who spoke up, "Look, it's Toby's life. If he likes Eponine, it's his buisness and not ours."

I was kinda suprised. Me and Marius had never really talked to eachother that much. So him speaking up for me was a bit of a shock, "Um, thank you Marius.", he just nodded back and sat back down. Then Enjolras stood up.

"Well I think we can end with that note", So we all made our way outside I managed to catch up with Combeferre.

"Hey, you didn't say anything through the whole meeting. Are you ok?"

"Look Toby, I understamd you have feelings for her. But I don't trust that girl."

Well I was stooped, "Well... thanks for at least being honest."

"Look, just be careful. I'll see you tomorrow.", then he just walked away

_"Are there any happy people in ths time period?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_"__God keep your ladyship still in that mind! so some  
gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate  
scratched face.", _I said

_"Scratching could not make it worse, an 'twere such  
a face as yours were."_, replied Eponine

_"Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher."_

_"A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours."_

_"I would my horse had the speed of your tongue, and  
so good a continuer. But keep your way, i' God's  
name; I have done."_

_"You always end with a..."_, She stopped dead in mid sentence. Yea forgot that line again.

"A Jade's trick"

"DAMMIT! Why do I always forget that one?"

"Hey, it's ok, you almost got the whole show memorized. We have another week, you can do this.", she went and layed down on my couch. We had been studying our lines in my flat for over a week. She had gotton most of them memorized, she was just struggaling with a couple of things. Memorizing lines was never a problem for me.

"Was this a good idea?", she looked at me. "Be honest with me."

I just shrugged, "Well i'm enjoying it. Are you not?"

"It's just, my life has been so complicated.", I sat down next to her

"Is everything ok?"

"Well my father has been on my hide. He keeps wondering why im gone later than usual. I keep telling him its because im strying to get more on the streets, but I just bring the usual amount."

"Well I can help if you need money."

"You already do, when you pay for my services."

"Well I guess that's true"

"It is, often saves me a beating"

"Ya, I really don't wanna talk about that kinda stuff right now.", we just sat in a bit of an awkward silence. "So what scene should we rehearse next?"

"Well we could rehearse the wedding scene, at our part", I knew she meant our kissing scene. We knew the lines but we never rehearsed it.

"You sure?", she didn't answer for a sec

"No, but we'll have to do it eventually"

"Ok umm... _A miracle! here's our own hands against our hearts._  
_Come, I will have thee; but, by this light, I take_  
_thee for pity."_

_"I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield  
upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life,  
for I was told you were in a consumption."_

_"Peace! I will stop your mouth"... _I cupped her face and she look up at me.I began to move my face towards her. Our faces were centimeters away from each other, then we just stopped. Then she spoke up

"Do you just wanna wait for opening night?"

"... Ya, sure. Let's do that.", she scurried out of the flat without so much as a goodbye. So the week flew by and it was time for the show. It was just in a small theatre, in fact my old community theatre back home was bigger. I was backstage putting on my costume, and my god the tights were uncomfortable. I had never done a play in renaissance clothing, granted I did play Bottom in Midsummer nights dream, but we didn't dress like this. So as the show was about to start I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Eponine, God she was a knockout. "Wow, Eponine you look fantastic."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Are you excited", She looked around and back at me.

"I've never been more scared of anything in my life. I mean, what if I was wrong and im terrible?"

"Look, you're going to be fine. Trus-", I was cut off by something unexpected. Eponine pulled me in and kissed me. She just stood there, and I was quite petrified. Then she broke off and smiled at me.

"Break a leg", then she walked off. I was shocked if you could call it that. However everyone started getting into their places. So I snapped out of it and began to get ready myself. Well the show went good and I managed to get a glimpse of who attended. I saw Grantaire, Lesgles, Prouvaire, Coufeyrac with Gavroche, Marius, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Enjolras. Im guessing someone talked him into it. Then came the scene. Oh lord have mercy, the scene indeed.

_"I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield  
upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life,  
for I was told you were in a consumption."_ Said Eponine

_"Peace! I will stop your mouth" _I replied. I cupped her face, pulled her in, and pressed my lips to hers. I heard all the applause we got as we broke away. There was a brief moment of silence between us, then we both snapped out of it and finished up the scene. Then show was over. Everyone came out and took a bow and I just glanced at Eponine, I don't think I have ever seen her so happy during the entire time I've been here. So after the show, I found her. "And how was your first time acting?"

"I... There are no words.", she looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"That's really great. Hey Listen I need to ask you som-", The two guys who got us into the show came to show us their gratitude.

"Thank you too so much, you saved the show!", said one of the men. It just occurred to me that I never learned their names... Oh well.

"It was our pleasure.", replied Eponine

"Listen, I know this might be a bit much to ask, but would you like to come with us?", asked the other man.

Eponine just stopped moving, and I think she stopped breathing too, "W...What?"

"Would you too like to go with us? Leave Paris and just travel France?" I knew I didn't wanna go. I already built my life here, and I didn't wanna abandon my friends.

"Im sorry gentlemen, but I have to decline. However I cant speak for Eponine.", I expected her to say yes right away, but she just stood there. Then she opened her mouth, and what came out of her mouth was the last answer I expected.

"Im sorry, but I also must decline.", I could not believe what I was hearing. This was her perfect chance to get away from Paris for good, and she just tosses it away? I was a tad confused.

"Well im sorry to hear that.", said one of the men, "Well, so long you two", then they both walked off.

"Eponine... I don't get it", I managed to get out.

"Ill see you tomorrow Toby."

"No Eponine wait!", but she took off. I didn't bother chasing after her, cause I knew I wouldn't find her. Well I decided to go home and just stay there for the night. I went back to my flat and found some bread and cheese. I began to slice the bread, then I began to cough. I brushed it off at first, then I decided to go to my bedroom. I layed down and drifted off. I awoke a few hours later to a knock on my door, and I was also feeling kinda dizzy. Still I went up and answered it. It was Combeferre.

"Morning Toby, how was the play?", man he was so cheerful.

"It was fine, why weren't you there?"

"I wasn't feeling up to it, plus im not a big Shakespeare fan", I wanted to argue, but I didn't feel like it. "So are you ready to go?"

_"No, not really."_, "Actually im gonna stay home today", I closed the door on his face considering I was mad at him. But I just didn't wanna talk to anyone. I went to my study and just plopped myself on my couch. I just sat there alone and in the quiet for a few hours. It was around 7:00 when another knock came at my door. I went up and staggered a bit, then I answered it. Wouldn't ya know, it was Eponine.

"Hi Toby"

I sorta bucked up, "Hey Eponine", I let out a small cough, "How are you doing?", She looked worried

"Toby are you ok? You look pale"

"Hmm? Oh im fine, ive just been a bit under the weather today. Would you like to come in?", I moved aside and she let herself in. "So how are you?"

"Look, I understand you have questions. So im here to answer them."

"Uh huh...Come with me." She looked confused but followed me to my room. I began to open up the window. See the way my flat was built, The window in my room let out to the roof, so I could climb out and be on the roof. It was the same way back at my old house and I would often go out there on the roof and such. So I began to climb out. "Care to join me?" she looked a bit nervous

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing out the window, what are you doing?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me. You're not scared are you?", then she gave me the serious face. She let me climb out first, then I gave her my hand and helped her climb out. We both walked about a bit on the roof and sat down.

"So why did we come up here?", she asked looking down

"No reason, I just like the view.", truth be told, the view of Paris at sunset was breathtaking.

"Ok, like I said, you have questions. So ask."

"Well all right then, lets start with the obvious. You had the perfect opportunity to leave Paris. You could've left your father, his gang, Javert, your entire crime life. You could've left it and lived your dream, and you choose not too. Why? What happened?"

"Well it's not that simple. My father may not have cared that much. But this place is still my home, and what about Gavroche, I couldn't leave him.", something told me that there was more than she was letting on, but she wasn't done yet, "and I didn't wanna leave you.", even though I was feeling dizzy earlier, my senses were sharp as a knife again.

"You didn't wanna leave me?", she shook her head, "Im guessing that kiss before that show was more than just rehearsing then?", she giggled a bit, then became serious again and looked up at me.

"Toby I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"...Do you love me?", she just looked at me scared. I however was relived, because I already knew the answer.

"Yes, I do.", she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good, because I love you too. It would've been awkward if I said I did and you didn't". I put my palm on her cheek and she got quiet. We both just looked into each others eyes. God those eyes, I had never seen anything more beautiful. She began to lean her head in, and I did the same thing. When our lips touched, it's like something inside me just exploded. I had done it, I had actually done it. I fell in love. Well after that moment, we went back inside. She made her way to the door.

"Wait what are you doing?

"Look I have to go home or my father will come looking for me.", she tried to walk away but I held her arm.

"You know you can stay if you want.", she smiled up at me, and gave me a kiss.

"Ill be fine.", she started out the door and left. I was about to go after, than I started coughing again, I also started to feel dizzy again. But things were about to get worse. Eponine was walking back to her home when someone called her name in the ally.

"Hey Eponine!", she turned to see Montparnasse walking towards her.

"Jesus Parnasse, you scared me.", she looked at him and noticed he did not look happy.

"So this is where you've been sneaking off to. You've got a man.", Eponine was scared now, she knew she was caught.

"Look Parn-", she didn't finish because he struck her across the face and knocked her to the ground. He dragged her to an ally close by and began to undo her skirt. She tried to fight back but he was a lot stronger than her. He began to climb onto her, but luck found its way to her. She saw a glass bottle in reach, she reached for it, grabbed it, and struck Montparnasse across the head, knocking him off. She got up and ran for it. Meanwhile I was in my flat holding onto the sofa trying to keep my balance. Then the next thing I heard was pounding on my door. "Toby! Toby please let me in!", my senses came back online and I ran for the door. I opened up and Eponine barged in. I locked it back up and went over to her.

"Eponine, what happened?", then I saw blood coming out of her nose, "Who did this", she began crying and I held her tight

"Montparnasse, it was Montparnasse" she wimperd, then there was banging at my door.

"EPONINE, GET OUT HERE!", boy was I pissed, but prepared. When I first explored my new home, imagine my surprise when I found a musket in a cabinet in the study. Never had much use for it, until now. I grabbed and walked towards the door.

"Eponine, I want you to open the door on my signal and get behind the door. Understand?", she nodded and walked towards the door. I gave her a nod and she opened the door. Montparnasse was standing there looking mad, but his expression changed when I pointed my gun right at his head. "So your Montparnasse huh?"

"This isn't your fight Toby." he actually tried to reason, "Just gimme the girl", "I walked a bit closer to him.

"Listen up, this is my fight now. So here's how its gonna work, Eponine is gonna live with me from now on, she's done with you and her father. And if I see any of you men near my home again, or near Eponine again I'll kill you, and that's a promise. Got it?", he tried walking towards me again, then I mashed down on the hammer, "Do you really wanna test me?", The next thing I knew, he took off running. Eponine came out from behind the door and wrapped her arms around me.

"My hero", I went to close the door, locked it, and put my musket back in the cabinet. "So what do I do now?", I walked towards her.

"Well you heard what I said, if you want, welcome to your new home. I think it's time we go..." I began to feel dizzy again, "Go to...", then Eponine started to freak out.

"Ok Toby, you're sick, and you know it. Just look at yourself.", she pointed to a mirror hung up on the wall and I got a good glimpse. Boy she was right. I was really pale and sweating, I looked like Val Kilmer in 'Tombstone'.

"Look all I need is some water, Can you get me the pitcher in the kitchen?", she started to make her way to the kitchen when I fell up against the couch again. I tried to walk but my vision just got blurry. My legs finally gave up and I fell to the ground. I could hear the sound of Eponine's feet walking towards me and the pitcher falling to the ground before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I have no idea what happend, but I passed out cold. I don't know what happened to me, but I tried again to lift my eyelids, even though they felt immensely heavy. As I tried to open my eyes, I began to hear voices. At first they sounded like the grown ups from the Charlie Brown videos, but as I began to regain consciousness they got more clear.

_"Look Joly, I don't care for the medical gibberish. Just tell me if he's going to be ok or not.", _said a highly annoyed female voice.

_"Well from what I can gather, if he just stays in bed for a few days, yes he should be fine.",_ said a male voice. My eyes began to open up a bit more and I managed to make out a silhouette of two people in front of me. My vision became clearer and I saw I was in my bed, with my shirt off. Then I got a better look at who was talking and I could see that it was Eponine and Joly.

"Okay, I just wanna know one thing. Who undressed me?", I asked. It was weak, but clear. Both their heads shot over towards me at the same time. Next thing I knew Eponine wrapped her harms around me and didn't let go for her dear life. She kissed me on my forehead and Joly spoke up.

"Careful Eponine, I don't want two patients today.", he walked over towards me, "So how are you feeling?" I tried to sit up a little bit

"Woozy. How long was I out?"

"About four hours.", Eponine replied, "I found you passed out on the floor and put you in your bed. After that I went to find Joly and brought him here.", We had been together one day and I already brought a worry like this on her. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have her. I looked at Joly.

"So what's your diagnosis Doctor?"

"Well it seems you simply have a bug. I can't tell specifically what's wrong, but it seems you'll be fine. I'll leave you some medicine and be on my way." , he looked around a bit, "Damn I left my medical bag downstairs. Eponine would you get it for me?", She slipped out, "So Eponine told me about Montparnasse.", he caught me a bit by surprise

"Wait, she did?", he nodded

"It was a very brave thing to do, but I want you to know, you probably brought a war down on your head." She came back in with his medical bag, he opened it and left a glass bottle of God knows what on a table by my bed. He then left the room and I could hear exit out of the flat. Eponine went down to check that the door was locked then came back up. She entered my room and closed the door. She sat on my bed and layed down next to me. I folded my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I put you through this. Not exactly a great start to a romance.", she giggled a bit and looked up at me.

"I think it's just a fine start.", she felt my forehead, "My God you feel warm." She went over and dipped a cloth into a bowl of water, which I assumed she put there when I was unconscious, and began rubbing my head.

"Looks like the roles have been switched." I laughed, she was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This time the princess saves the prince", she finally cracked a smile

"Have no fear my dearest Toby! I shall save you!", well two could play at that game.

"Oh save me my dearest Eponine!", she put down the cloth and jumped up on the bed. Next thing I knew she was straddling me. We just looked at each other for a moment. She bent down and put her head down to mine.

"Wait, are you sure? I don't want you to get sick too.", she just shrugged

"I've had worse", she layed down on to me and kissed me again. We didn't even break contact for I don't know how long. She eventually fell asleep in my arms and we stayed that way for the rest of the night. I woke up wen the morning lights shined through my window. I felt a little more stronger than I did the previous day so I gathered every bit of strength I had and got myself out of bed. Thank goodness she left my pants on, so I just had to put on a shirt and walked downstairs. I found her in the kitchen. It looked as if she was cooking something.

"Hey, I didn't know you could cook.", she turned around and smiled.

"You never asked.", she walked over to me and gave me a kiss, "What are you doing out of bed? You heard Joly, you should be resting."

"Hey, if I can feel my legs, I use them. So what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, it was all I could find. I'll go to the market later and get some stuff."

"Oh no, you're not goin around there without me.", she looked at me sternly

"Than do we starve?", as I was about to reply a knock came at the door. I went up to answer it and it was Combeferre.

"Hey Tob- Whoa, what happened? You look paler than a ghost."

"Well its what Joly calls, being sick. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to check and see how you were doing. You looked sick yesterday, and it turns out I was right."

"Eh, i'll live."

"Well is there anything I can do?", and the light bulb went off in my head.

"Yes, can you take Eponine to the market? I don't want her going there alone.", he looked confused

"Take Eponine to the market?", Eponine walked up behind me

"Someone mention me?"

"Yes", I replied, "Combeferre will take you to the market.", Combeferre looked confused, then he just shrugged.

"Anything you want?", he asked.

"Eponine will tell you, and im sure she has my billfold as well.", she held it up in front of my face. Combeferre began to walk off with Eponine following her, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her briefly, "Hey, be careful. Do not leave his side, ok?", she smiled and gave me a quick kiss. They both took off, and I had no idea what to do. I went to my study and just plopped myself down in a chair. I just walked around the flat just thinking, I walked by a mirror to see how I looked now. Well I was still pale, but at least I wasn't sweating like a whore in church anymore. Just then another knock came at my door. I didn't feel like answering so I looked out the window to see if it was someone important, but I wasn't ready for what I was about to see. I was petrified and the sight of Eponine's father at my door. I was tempted to get my rifle and shoot him right there and be done with it. That being said, I'm no murderer. So I still grabbed my rifle and peeked out my door. We made eye contact, "What do you want?"

"Good day monsieur, I am-", I cut him off very sharply

"I know who you are Thenardier. What do you want?", he was still calm.

"Look, I only came to talk. I'm not lookin for trouble, or a fight. I didn't even bring any weapons." I was unsure about this. my gut was still screaming at me to not trust him. However, I opened the door and let him in. I stood behind the door so he didn't see my gun. He then turned to face me, "Thank-", what he didn't see coming was my fist making contact with his nose. Man I've never seen someone hit the ground so fast. "What was that for?"

"That was for all the hell you put Eponine through.", I pointed the rifle right at his head, "Now get up.", He got up and even put is hands up. "All right, what do you want?"

"I just came to make a deal.", I didn't get it.

"What kinda deal?"

"This kind, if she wants to stay here with you, fine. She's been getting sloppy on the job. Im sick of putting up with her. So if you want her you can have her.", I didn't buy it.

"And what's the catch?"

"That she keep out of our business. If she leaves, she leaves for good, no contact with us whatsoever. I'll even talk to her pimp. Good enough?"

"And you'll just leave her alone? For good?", he nodded, "Hmm, now why does that sound to good to be true?" I walked closer to him with my rifle.

"Look this is the deal, take it or leave it.", I thought for a minute

"All right then here are my terms.", I start walking closer, "You also keep your distance from Eponine. You keep away from here, and if I so much as see you, or one of your men near my home...", I walked up and put my rifles barrel to his head and pulled the hammer down, "I'll blow your goddamn head off. Deal?", he nodded, "Good, now get out of my house.", he began to walk out, as he went out the door and looked at me.

"You should get some rest, you look really pale", I slammed the door shut and locked it.

_"Asshole"_, Eponine didn't come back for another hour. We just spent time together. She forced me to take the medicine that Joly gave me. God and I thought medicine back home tasted bad. It was around dinner time and she made me something, but I had no apatite at all. I was just fiddling with it when Eponine put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, is everything ok?", I didn't feel like making something up, so I just said it .

"No. Your father came by while you were out.", her expression changed from worried to scared very quickly.

"W... What did he want?"

"He said that if you want to stay here, then you can. But you can't ever make contact with your father or his gang ever again, same for him to you as well."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but I don't trust him. The way you describe him, he doesn't sound like someone who would give up so easily. Something isn't right about any of this.", she was quiet about this. I didn't know what to do. She then, without speaking a word, went upstairs, "Eponine?", I followed her but she went into my room and closed the door. She didn't lock it, but I thought it might be a good idea to leave her alone. So I did something I've been wanting to do for days now. I lit up the stove and went to fill up some pales with water. About an hour later, I had a bath fully ready for myself. I got in and just relaxed. I haven't bathed in days, unfortunately bathing wasn't a regular thing to do here. I just layed there for about half an hour. I began to worry about Eponine so I thought it would be a good idea to go and check on her. I stood up in the tub and began to step out. Then the door opened up and Eponine stood right in the doorway in full view of me. I was a tad bit indecent, and by that I mean I was full on buck naked. I quickly looked around and grabbed my towel. "Can I help with you with something?", A smile began forming, it got bigger and bigger until she burst out laughing.

"Aww what's the matter? Embarrassed?"

"Look, is there something you wanna talk about? I'm feeling an uncomfortable draft."

"Yes, I'm sorry about being in your room this whole time. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you, how you've helped me so much. I mean, you saved my life, you were with me in my acting debut, you helped Gavroche when he almost got arrested, you're amazing.", I did blush a bit.

"I'm not amazing, I just did the right thing for someone I cared about."

"Yes, but who cares about some Gamin who steals and sells her body just to live? Do you really think someone would take a prostitute, bring her to his home, and instead of taking advantage of her, he cooks her a warm meal, lets her bathe, and lets her sleep in a comfortable bed?"

"...Not many."

"I just wanted to properly thank you.", she walked up a bit closer to me. I didn't understand and began to walk backwards. As I almost hit the tub, I decided to let her get closer. She was right in front of me, just a breath away. She cupped her hands on my cheeks, and her lips connected to mine. I was a bit nervous, but I knew where this was going. Then my towel fell off, I knew at this point I had to make a choice.

"Eponine wait.", She looked surprised, "I have to tell you something. I've... I've never...", I didn't have to finish, she knew what I was trying to say.

"Well we don't have to if you don't want to.", I was nervous, but the look in her eye, my god those eyes, I just couldn't say no. So I looked down, and I unbuckled the belt around her waist. We looked into each others eyes and I put my hands around the edges of her blouse. I lifted it over her body and over her head. our lips met again and I went further. I then undid her skirt, as it dropped to the ground we walked to the tub. We both stuck our feet in it and stood in it. As we kissed, the heat grew intense between us, our passion was unbreakable no matter what. We both layed down into the water and she looked at me. "Are you sure?", I nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything else." We kissed again and went further and further. Then I just drowned, drowned in the passion, drowned in love, and drowned in her. We then just layed there in the water, trying to catch our breathes. It was the most amazing experience I had ever had. Because for the first time in my life, I know what it felt like to make real love. We just sat there in the quiet and I hate awkward silences. So I Broke the ice, "I punched him the face.", She looked right at me

"Who?"

"Your father, I couldn't help myself. After all you've told me about him, I punched him square right in the nose, he was bleeding, and I think he almost cried.", we both sat in silence, then her smile grew and grew, until we both started laughing. I just held her in my arms.

"Do you think he'll keep his promise?", she asked.

"I honestly don't know. It would be a good idea if-", we both heard something downstairs. It sounded like a creaking noise and footsteps. I got out of the tub and helped her out as well. I put my pants on and turned back to her, as she started to get dressed. "Stay here and locked the door." I instructed. I opened the door and closed it. I walked slowly down the steps and noticed that the sounds stopped. I was very cautious about my surroundings, even though there wasn't much light. I made my way to the study, and moved towards the fire place, I grabbed the fire stoker and realized that the shovel was missing. Then I felt it, something hard hit me in the back of the head, hard. I was knocked out completely. I woke up feeling dizzy and with a tremendous headache. I felt the back of my head and thanked God that there was no blood, but I did see the shovel laying next to me. I turned my head towards the clock. It had only been a few minutes, but all the fears hit me at once. I ran back up the stairs, "Eponine? Eponine!", no answer. I ran to the washroom and saw that the door had been broken open. I ran back downstairs and saw that my door was also open. Then I saw something on the ground that made my blood boil. On the ground was an old black dusty top hat that I had only seen on one person. _"All right then, you want a fight? Well you got one now."_


	10. Chapter 10

I stormed right out my door and began looking down streets. Of course I had no idea where he took her, but I had try. _"Ok, I was only out for a few minutes. They couldn't have gotten too far." _But what did I know? I took a leap of faith and started walking down one street. I kept walking for what felt like forever. My panic was increasing and I had no idea what to do. Then hope came out of nowhere. Walking down the street, I saw the one man who could help me. The one man who knew the streets just as well as the criminals, and one of the most feared men in Paris. "INSPECTOR! INPRECTOR JAVERT!", I called out. He looked my way and I ran up to him. "Inspector I need your help", I was very excitable at this moment.

"Monsieur, calm down what has happened?", Well I was going to tell him my girlfriend was kidnapped, but I didn't know if that term even existed yet. Than I thought of something to say that would maybe encourage him to help quicker.

"My wife has been kidnapped. I can't find her anywhere"

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes I do, his name is Montparnasse. He's part of the Thenardier gang. The Patron... The Patron...", I couldn't fully remember what they were called.

"The Patron-Minette?"

"Yes! That's them! Inspector please tell me you can help."

"Come down to the station, we can help you."

"No no there's no time. Look, I think he's going to kill her if we don't find her. Inspector please, there's gotta be something you can do.", he went silent for a few seconds.

"Can you give me a description of him?"

"Yes, he's about 5'4, he's kinda scrawny, black hair, he normally wears this big boat with a dusty brown top hat also.", then he got this look on his face. It was some kind've look of realization. "Inspector, is there something you should tell me?"

"It's just that. Three months ago, there was a woman who was violated and murdered in a location by the Seine. There was a witness who saw a man leaving that location, he was that exact description.", any fear and panic I had was now replaced with a slight bit of relief, along with a lot more fear and panic.

"Take me there, right now."

"Monsieur, this is a matter for the police."

"I am not gonna let my wife die while the police are gonna jerk around! Now either you help me, or I go after them myself!", he looked up at me without saying a word, then he looked in another direction. Then he pulled out a pistol.

"Follow me.", He began leading through some streets. It didn't take long before I began hearing something. We both stopped dead in our tracks. The sounds became clear, they were muffled screams. Now we were running. Then we ran down an alley and it came out at the seine. Then we saw them. Eponine was on the ground with Montparnasse trying to hold her down. The were right next to the bridge on the Seine.

"EPONINE!", I called out, they both looked up at us. Monparnasse saw Javert and began to run, but Javert quickly aimed his pistol and shot him in the arm. Unfortunately, it only grazed him, "Please help Eponine", I saw Montparnasse heading for the bridge, "He's mine.", I took off running. I had never ran so fast in my life, and I caught up. I ran right into him and tackled him to the ground. We began wrestling. Then I got him on his back and began throwing punches to his face. He managed to break apart. We stood up and began circling. "So I take it her father didn't fully understand my terms?", he began laughing.

"What can I say? He wanted to test you, and I missed her.", then he lunged at me again, but I kept my ground. I tried hitting him but he also kept his ground. Then I felt a slash at my side, he had pulled out a dagger and got me. It stunned me, then he got the upper hand. He backed me into the railing on the bridge and put his hand around my throat. Gavroche was right, he may not have been very big, but he was immensely strong. I felt like he could've killed me instantly, but he was purposely just suffocating me. Then he pulled up his hand with the dagger, but I grabbed it with my hands. We were at a stand still, He me at an advantage, I was beaten so badly, and I was bleeding so much, I was feeling dizzy, but still managed to keep the dagger back. "Word of advice Toby", he began to speak, "Don't fall in love with whores, they just get you into trouble.", Knowing that I might die soon, I looked over to my side. Eponine began to run towards me with Javert following, but I shook my head violently. I knew Montparnasse could kill them both, no matter how much of a fight they put up. Then it happened, I looked at her, I looked at her eyes, those brown eyes I have come to love. Then something began happening to me. I felt some kinda surge inside me. Like a massive run of adrenaline, I looked at Montparnasse. Then at the knife. I began to tap into the strength I was now feeling, and it began happening. I was pulling his hand down, then I let one hand go and punched him hard in the face. He let go of the knife and I had it in my grasp. I was on the ground and he charged at me. Without thinking, I drove the knife right into his stomach. He stopped dead in his tracks. Then looked down at the knife. I got up and began pushing towards the railing on the bridge. I looked him dead in the eyes as he went paler and blood began streaming out his mouth. Then I said the last thing he would ever hear.

"Word of advice Montparnasse... Go fuck yourself.", Then I picked up his leg and dropped him right into the river. I just stood there looking into the river, trying to catch my breath. It began to dwell on me that I had just killed a man. Of course it wasn't a good feeling, but I did it to protect the one I love, that's reason enough. She ran up to me but had the right sense not to hug me. She took my arm and put over her shoulders and began to help me walk. We walked up to Javert. "So, are you gonna arrest me for murder or something?" He looked at me and actually said something I wasn't expecting.

"No, I think I can let this one go. You did the right thing, but we must get you to a doctor.", he began to move towards me but I topped him.

"No its ok, there's a Doctor close by, we can take it from here."

"Monsieur, I insist-"

"Inspector, you've helped enough. Just go and protect Paris some more i'll be fine.", He looked like he didn't wanna leave me like this, but he respected my wishes. He turned and began to walk away. then he looked at Eponine.

"You didn't mention that your wife was Thenardier's daughter.", Then Eponine looked up me, confused.

"Well she's left them now. You don't need to worry about her anymore Inspector.", he shot a disapproving look, but walked on.

"Something you wanna tell me?", Eponine asked.

"Well I thought it might help more If I said you were my wife. Just thinkin of you.", I tried to get a comic laugh, but I began to feel dizzy. I looked at my wound a realized that I was bleeding like a stuck pig. "Eponine, the café isn't far from here, see if you can get me there.", She helped me walk and tried to go as fast as we could. It took about ten minutes before we reached the door. As we walked in, we could hear the guys upstairs, then Gavroche began walking downstairs, and noticed us.

"Guys! Get down here!", he called out. Coufeyrac was the first to come down, then Prouvaire, then Joly who ran to my side.

"What the Hell happened?", he asked looking at my wound.

"You should see the other guy.", I replied. Meanwhile the rest of them started coming down, Combeferre ran up next to me.

"Toby what happened?", he asked. They all helped me over to a chair and helped me sit down.

"It was Montparnasse", Eponine replied with all of them looking at her, "He broke into our house, and he kidnapped me. Toby managed to find him, he would have killed me if Toby hadn't-", she went silent

"Hadn't what?", one of them asked.

"He killed him.", they all went silent, so I decided to speak up.

"But he sliced me with a dagger, how does it look?", I asked Joly.

"Well, he didn't do any terrible damage, but i'm gonna need to stich it. Listen I need you guys to cover the wound, I have a needle and thread in my bag. Grantaire, I'll need you to numb him up."

"No problem.", he handed me a bottle. I didn't know what it was but I began sucking it down. I got up on a table and laid down. After a while of Joly stitching me, I managed to get my senses back together.

"I swear next time I have to see you, i'm charging you.", remarked Joly wiping my blood from his hands. After they wrapped me up, they helped me off the table. As I was buttoning up my shirt Eponine walked up to me.

"Eponine are you-", I was cut off by Eponine firmly placing her lips on mine. I was surprised, but relieved. I wrapped my arms and deepened the kiss. After a minute we broke off for air. As we were panting, she looked up at me, tearfully.

"Im so sorry Toby.", she began, "You almost died, and it was because of me.", she put her head against my chest. I began stroking her air.

"Well you're worth dying for.", she looked up at me.

"Is there anything I can do to possibly repay you?", I then went quiet, I thought long and hard for a minute. There is something I desired more than anything from her. So, I was gonna ask.

"Yes. Everyone, may I have your attention?", I called out, "I have something to say." After everyone was quiet I looked at Eponine, "Eponine, it's no secret that I love you. I'll do anything for you, and i'll never let you be hurt for as long as I live. I know now, that there is no one whom I would rather spend my day's and nights with. So, im going to ask you a very important question.", I looked over at Gavroche, "Hey Gavroche, can you gimme a hand here?", he looked confused but walked over, then I grabbed his shoulder and began to get down on one knee. I saw Eponine's face turn to shock as I think she knew what I was about to ask. "Eponine, will you marry me?", not a sound was made in the entire café. Her eyes became full of tears and she began nodding her head. Gavroche helped me up as I embraced her. The entire café erupted into applause.

"So when do you want to do it?", she asked.

"Why not tonight? In fact, let's have it here.", the guys looked at me confused.

"Here?", asked Coufeyrac.

"Well why not? We have space. We're surrounded by all our friends. I see no reason not to.", the all looked at each other and nodding in agreeance. Then I looked at Eponine, "So what do you say?", she pulled me down and gave me a soft kiss.

"I say, lets get married."

**Authors note: **Im so frekin sorry for taking forever. But my computer keeps effing up, so its been hard. But im back now. Btw, I hate to be that guy, but some comments would be nice, just sayin. Thank you all for being patient.


End file.
